criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chelah Horsdal
|birthplace = Vancouver Island, British Columbia, Canada |family = Valdemar and Lindsay Theo and Yani |yearsactive = 1992 - present }}Chelah Horsdal is a Canadian actress and model best known for her roles as Minivan mother in X-Men: The Last Stand, as Lt. Womack in Stargate: SG-1 and as Sally in The L-World. Biography Chelah Horsdal was born to hippie parents surrounded by loved ones in their family home, Head-Acres. Her father is a well-known Canadian Folk singer and the family traveled across the country with him for the first three years of her life. After her parents divorced, mother and daughter moved to Vancouver and found a home in the community of Kitsilano, where Lindsay established herself as a well respected Yoga teacher. Chelah attended Bayview Elementary followed by Lord Byng Secondary, where they are known for its strong drama program. At eighteen, she started modeling and appeared in a couple of locally shot shows and commercials before relocating to Caribbean for a year. Upon returning to the West Coast in 1995, she took the long route back to acting... first landing at Whistler to assist in design and launch the newest restaurant for the Mescalero Group. This presented with responsibilities and was a learning experience in itself about promotions and marketing, allowing her to launch the successful catering division and make special event planning and chairing high profile and successful fund-raisers such as 1997's A Great Date. In early 1998, she created Spacific Affair Event Production and Consultation. During its three year life she returned to the Caribbean to design a restaurant, coordinated the West Coast millennium celebration for Roots Canada and continued to produce parties and host charity functions. In 1999 she came to a new aspect of design, with the premier issue of Film Fly Magazine, where she acted as editor, creative director and writer at large. Finally, after a year working as a voice-over agent and learning the business side of the film industry, Horsdal was unable to deny the artistic need for her first love, acting. Since late 2001, she has appeared in numerous short films, over fifty commercials, a handful of feature and made for TV movies and multiple TV series, and despite a sometimes busy work schedule, she continues to study her craft at Lyric School of Acting with the likes of Michele Lonsdale Smith, Kate Twa and Ben Ratner. Her TV credits include series and miniseries such as Andromeda, True Calling, Human Cargo, Da Vinci's Inquest, Cold Squad, The 4400, Supernatural and Smallville. In 2005 she was cast in a guest spot in the pilot episode of Quantico, which she remembers, proved to be the most challenging and powerful acting experience she had had to date. When that show premiered in the fall was under the title Criminal Minds. That work led her to her first recurring in the show Stargate: SG-1 as Lt. Womack. From there, guest and recurring roles would intertwine in places like Whistler, Psych, Battlestar Galactica, The L Word, Exes & Ohs and Eureka among others. On the big screen, she has had the opportunity to work in films as known as The Pink Panther, X-Men: The Last Stand, Fallen, Passengers and Helen, to name a few. In was 2004 when she made her stage debut for In The Company Of Productions in Tennessee Williams' play Summer And Smoke. On Criminal Minds Horsdal portrayed Heather Woodland, one of the survivors of Tim Vogel, in the Season One episode "Extreme Aggressor". Filmography *The Man in the High Castle - 26 episodes (2015-2018) - Helen Smith *Rogue (2017) - Kathryn Farese *You Me Her - 16 episodes (2016-2017) - Lori Matherfield *The Show (2017) - Elliot's Mom *When We Rise (2017) - Emily *No Tomorrow (2016) - Xavier's Mother *Counter Act (2016) - Unknown Character *Hell on Wheels - 14 episodes (2013-2016) - Maggie Palmer *Pretty Little Addict (2016) - Donna Phillips *Candiland (2016) - Tess, AKA The Queen *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (2016) - Marianne Gallagher *Gord's Brother (2015) - Amanda *The Role of Della (2015) - Emma *Even Lambs Have Teeth (2015) - Abby *Falling Skies (2015) - Alicia *UnREAL - 2 episodes (2015) - Louise *Proof (2015) - Colleen Seavers *The Returned - 5 episodes (2015) - Kris *Patterson's Wager (2015) - Audrey *If I Stay (2014) - Liddy *Cedar Cove - 2 episodes (2014) - Doctor Carmen *Arrow - 5 episodes (2012-2014) - Kate Spencer *When Calls the Heart - 10 episodes (2014) - Cat Montgomery *The Grim Sleeper (2014) - Livi Vasquez *Sole Custody (2014) - Anne *No Clue (2013) - Alice *Blackstone - 4 episodes (2011-2013) - Prosecutor Angie Gold *Hunting Season (2013) - Nancy *Package Deal (2013) - Megan *Midnight Stallion (2013) - Rita Shepard *Motive (2013) - Deana Mitchell *Level Up - 11 episodes (2012-2013) - Barbara *Arctic Air (2013) - Tara *Kill for Me (2013) - Maria Klein *I Am Victor (2013) - Samantha *Rita (2013) - Alicia *The Selection (2012) - Magda Singer *It's Christmas, Carol! (2012) - Tanya *Emily Owens M.D. (2012) - Marian Kramden *The Killing (2012) - Kellie Hopkins *The Cabin in the Woods (2012) - Demo Girl *Wishing Well (2011) - Kara Turner *Everything and Everyone (2011) - Amanda *Supernatural - 2 episodes (2005-2011) - Bobby's Mother/Cute Librarian *Clue - 2 episodes (2011) - Headmistress Kroger *Donovan's Echo (2011) - Doctor *Something Old, Something New (2011) - Bridesmaid *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - Irena *Exes & Ohs - 3 episodes (2007-2011) - Lauren Brooks *Marley & Me: The Puppy Years (2011) - Carol Grogan *Three Weeks, Three Kids (2011) - Mandy Norton *Endgame (2011) - Olivia Davis *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011) - Chris' Mom *Iron Golem (2011) - Deputy Jenny *Fairly Legal (2011) - Brooke Keller *Identity (2011) - Lisa Curtis *Betwixt (2010) - Vanessa *Birth Day (2010) - Patricia *The Hostage (2010) - The Lover *Life Unexpected (2010) - Prosecutor *On Strike for Christmas (2010) - Sharon *Altitude (2010) - Mrs. Taylor *The Tortured (2010) - District Attorney *The Client List (2010) - Doreen *Lying to Be Perfect (2010) - Nancy *Mrs. Miracle (2009) - Kate Preston *SGU Stargate Universe Kino (2009) - Inman *Defying Gravity (2009) - Doctor Tina Winkler *Eureka (2009) - Mary-Beth Curtis *The Guard (2009) - Kathy *Come Dance at My Wedding (2009) - Nancy Reed *Helen (2009) - Kara *Alien Trespass (2009) - Betsy's Mother *Burning Mussolini (2009) - Cheryll Witherspoon *Inseparable (2008) - Sara *Past Lies (2008) - Danielle *Possession (2008) - Miranda *The Ambassador (2008) - Mrs. Spencer *Flirting with Forty (2008) - Anne *Passengers (2008) - Janice (credited as Chelah Horsdale) *Stargate: Atlantis (2008) - Erran *Gym Teacher: The Movie (2008) - Winnie *Every Second Counts (2008) - Mrs. Alcott *Vice (2008) - Woman In Elevator *The L Word - 5 episodes (2006-2008) - Sally/Psychic *Robson Arms (2008) - Shania *Elegy (2008) - Susan Reese *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Darcy *Bionic Woman (2007) - Suicidal Woman *Perfect Child (2007) - Jen *Crossroads: A Story of Forgiveness (2007) - Cindy *Nightmare (2007) - Molly's Mother *Battlestar Galactica - 2 episodes (2007) - Didi Cassidy *Ashes Fall (2007) - Joanna *A Decent Proposal (2007) - Cynthia Lewis *Psych (2007) - Beth *The Virgin of Akron, Ohio (2007) - Juliet *Three Moons Over Milford (2006) - Mom *Men in Trees (2006) - Pretty Redhead *Saved - 2 episodes (2006) - Gail Esterbrook *Whistler - 3 episodes (2006) - Janet *Stargate SG-1 - 5 episodes (2004-2006) - Lieutenant Womack *Fallen (2006) - Lori Corbett *Hollow Man II (2006) - Blind Secretary *X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) - Minivan Mother *The Evidence (2006) - Ivy Beckman *Godiva's (2006) - Weather Girl *The Pink Panther (2006) - Security Guard *Smallville (2005) - Doctor McCann *Seeking Fear (2005) - Hooker *Masters of Horror (2005) - Frances Elwood *Reunion (2005) - Jane Kelsey *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV episode - Heather Woodland *Dark Room (2005) - Alice *The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005) - Assistant District Attorney #3 *The 4400 (2005) - Jeanine *Marker (2005) - Parker Mother *Renegadepress.com (2005) - Annie Tropek *Pursued (2004) - Sharon *Cold Squad (2004) - Doctor Walker *The Life (2004) - Female Cop #2 *The Dead Zone (2004) - Janet Miller *5ive Days to Midnight - 5 episodes (2004) - Stefani *Connie and Carla (2004) - Botox's Friend *The Truth About Miranda (2004) - Jan *Da Vinci's Inquest - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - Police Constable *Still Life (2004) - Tammi *Human Cargo - 3 episodes (2004) - Female RCMP #1 *Paycheck (2003) - Young Mother *Tru Calling (2003) - Admissions Officer *Andromeda (2003) - Misabo Ahm *Mysterious Ways - 2 episodes (2000-2002) - Reporter #2/Paramedic #2 *The Hat Squad (1993) - Call Girl 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *Her father is legendary Canadian folk singer Valdy. *She is a P.A.D.I. Certified Diver, a competitive dancer and accomplished Western/English horseback ride. Category:Actresses Category:Real People